Monster High
by Ashley Burkhardt
Summary: Monster High. Going to be inhabited by The Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson & The Olympiads, Kane Chronicles, Harry Potter, Minecraft, Frozen and Supernatural. The characters start going to school, but will there be some unpleasant things from the past that Holt Hyde (Monster High) wanted to keep a secret? And will old enemies return from the dead?
1. Welcome to Monster High!

Chapter 1 – Alec's P.O.V

I looked at the building in front of me. Monster High. I then looked at my friends, Clary, Jace, Simon, Magnus and Isabelle, who were all staring at the school as well.

I was mainly looking at the students. They were monsters. I had my seraph blade in my hand. As I was looking around, I saw two people in orange tops that said CHB. The boy had black hair like mine and green eyes like Clary. He had a ballpoint pen in his hand that turned into a sword.

With them was a person in a purple short on that said CJ. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Why is this place full of monsters?" Clary asked, who also had a seraph blade in hand.

"The place _is_ called Monster High," Jace said. "I would have thought that the place was full of monsters."

Clary made a face at him. I looked over at Simon, who had his mouth hanging open. I followed his gaze, and I also had my mouth open.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked me.

I pointed. "The vampires. They're in direct sunlight."

Clary and Jace looked up as I said that. It was true; they were standing in direct sunlight, like Simon was.

"We might as well go in," Magnus said. "Everyone's staring at me."

"That's because you have heaps of glitter on you," I stated, before walking into the building with everyone else.

~0~

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth, Jason and I walked into Monster High, my sword out in front of me. The monsters were whispering things like 'Normies' and 'At our school'. Clearly they haven't been told.

As I was thinking that, a dude with snakes for hair and sunglasses on pushed me into a locker. "Well, well. Look what we have here," he said in a mocking voice. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Deuce. Son of Medusa," he said at me viciously. Now I know why he threw me into the locker. "You're lucky I don't kill you, Jackson, like you killed my mother."

"I killed her because she tried to turn me and my friends to stone," I stated matter-of-factly.

He laughed. "Just stay out of my way, Jackson, or _I_ will turn you to stone." With that, he let go of me and stormed off.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked. She was _so_ over protective.

I rubbed my arm. "He asked me why I killed his mother, Medusa."

~0~

Deuce's P.O.V

I stormed away from Percy Jackson, anger boiling in his stomach. Cleo came running up to me. "What was that about? You scared the poor Normie!" she cried, though I thought that she was acting.

"He's not a Normie," I said, protecting him though I don't know why. "He's a Demigod, a Half-Blood."

Cleo looked at me funny. "Half God, Half Human. They kill monsters. That was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He killed my mother."

"But I saw your mother yesterday!"

"Monsters respawn. When she respawned she told me to look out for him, and make him pay."

"Okay, but don't pay right now because we will make a bad impression on all the Normies."

I shook my head, but agreed. Payback will just have to wait.


	2. A god in someone's brain

**Disclaimer: Hi. These characters are not mine; they are the property of several people. The only characters that are mine Jasmine Jekyll and Heatry Hyde, whom you will meet soon.**

Sadie's P.O.V

I saw the snake boy storm away from the boy with the orange shirt. A girl was comforting him, and another boy in a purple top was standing next to her. I started in their direction, but Carter grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Let go of me!"

"I'm not letting you go there by yourself," he said in an older brother king of way.

"Then come with me."

Carter loosened his grip on my arm, probably from shock, and I pulled my arm as hard as I could. He staggered and I started walking to the boy. "Hi, I'm Sadie Kane," I said as I put my hand out to shake.

He took my hand. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

I looked at him quizzically. "Who's that?"

"The god of the sea." He braced himself like he was going to be bombarded by questions.

"No, he's not. That's Tefnut," I said.

Percy slapped his face. "The Greek god of the sea. What was that, Egyptian?" I nodded. "Oh."

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

Monsters were staring at me. I stood with my back straight, and my chin held high. I don't know if they could tell I was royalty or not.

I looked over at my sister, who was falling behind. "Come on!" I told her. I cannot be followed by someone who is slow.

One monster in particular was staring at me. He had a frightened look on his face. It cannot be him.

He turned to walk away, and he was visibly shaking. It _was_ him. I do not know how. I walked over to him. "Holt?"

Then he totally freaked out. He slowly turned to look at me. "Hi, Elsa." His voice was shaking. "Look, I really need to get to class -"

"Wait." I grabbed his arm to stop him, and he just froze. He started jerking his arm.

"Let me go, let me go!" He shouted.

I let go of him just as he jerked, making him fall to the ground. He started crawling backwards, then got to his feet and ran. I looked at everyone around me, because they were staring. "What?" I said.

They started to back away slowly when the bell went.

* * *

Holt's P.O.V

I ran down the hall, not waiting to see if Elsa had followed me. I ran into my sister, Jasmine.

She stopped me. "What's going on?" She sounded concerned, the only way a twin could be concerned with their twin.

I look at her with a sad expression. "Elsa; she's here."

"What?" She was as scared as me.

"I think I just embarrassed myself back there. I freaked out when she grabbed my arm and ran."

She grabbed my shoulders. "It's her fault for doing what she did to us, even it was an accident."

Just then the bell ran for class. "Maths. I hate Maths."

Jasmine laughed. "After all that you're worried about Maths?"

I nodded. "Just turn into Jackson. Maths isn't my strong point so I turn into Heatry," she said, but she lowered her voice to a whisper on that last part, because no one knows that she is Holt's sister.

"Come on, don't want to be late to class, do we?"

* * *

Carter's P.O.V

I swear Sadie is the worst with strangers, especially strangers who are hot boys.

Sadie introduced me to Percy, Annabeth and Jason. They said they were demigods. Half gods, half humans. I guess I'm a demigod because my dad is Osiris.

Okay, he only really turned into Osiris about a year ago.

_Hello, Carter. Been a while hasn't it?_

I froze. Sadie looked at me weirdly just before she froze as well.

_Horus?_ I asked.

_Few! I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now._ He said.

I screamed and clutched my head. I started banging my head against the wall just before Sadie started screaming, too.

_I was enjoying the peace and quiet! _I mind screamed at Horus.

_Hey, hey, hey! Stop slamming your head into the wall; you're giving me a headache!_

"Sadie," I said. "Please kill me now."

"Then who will kill me? I'm pretty sure that none of the demigods will," Sadie stated.

I stopped banging my head against the wall, not because Horus told me to, because it was starting to give me a headache.

The bell rang at that moment for class. "We need to get to class," Jason said.

I nodded. _You better be good or I will kill myself._

_But if you kill yourself, who will be my vessel? Percy?_

_I don't care!_ I yelled as we headed off to class.

**I hope you liked this chapter! It's longer than my first one. I will be posting the next chapter soon.**


	3. That is my name

**Disclaimer: Again - I do not own these people, they belong to a variety of people**

Hermione's P.O.V

I looked up at Harry, who was copying my maths work. "Keep your eyes on your own work or I'll tell the teacher!"

"The teacher's a monster, I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk to her."

"Okay," the teacher - Mr. Rodder - said. "Who knows how to find the circumference of a circle?"

I put my hand up instantly, but was beaten by a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes wearing an orange top that had the letters CHB on it.

"You," Mr. Rodder said, pointing to the blonde. "What is your name?"

I slumped down.

"Annabeth," the blonde said. "Circumference equals Pi times Diameter."

"Good."

Behind her a boy was banging his head on his desk, though who knows why.

Right at that moment the door at the back of the room flew open, and everyone turned to see who it was. It was a boy about my age - 18 - with white-blonde hair and pure black eyes. He was wearing all black, and his skin was really pale. He had black tattoos snaking his skin, some of them faded, and heaps of scars. He wore them like he was proud.

I heard a scream. I turned around and saw that it belonged to a girl with fiery red hair. She also had those tattoos and wore all black.

The boy smiled. "Hello, little sister."

* * *

Clary's P.O.V

I screamed. I don't know why, it just came over me. I felt weak.

Sebastian smiled. "Hello, little sister."

"How?" I asked. "How are you alive? I killed you myself."

Jace stepped in front of me. "What do you want Sebastian?"

"What I always wanted; my brother and sister."  
"I'm not your brother." Jace pulled his seraph blade out of his weapons belt, and named it. "Castiel," he whispered.

A man jerked his head up when he heard the name.

"Why don't you come and fight me then, Jace?"

Jace started to run to the back of the class where Sebastian was. As he got to the back of the room, Sebastian whipped out his seraph blade and whispered, "Michael."

Jace swooped his sword, going for a head blow, but Sebastian was already gone. He banged the butt of his seraph blade against Jace's forehead and he went done like paper. "Jace!" I cried.

I looked over at Alec, who was rubbing his head like _he_ was just hit.

Sebastian looked over at me and gave me a wink, just before he threw done a demon bomb, and the ground came up to greet me.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

My head pounded like it hit the floor at a rapid pace, and it probably did. I started to open my eyes, but then Sam touched my arm. "Don't," he whispered.

I don't know why, but I listened to my little brother. I think it was because I could hear pacing.

"An angel," A voice said, probably that Sebastian guy. "And your name is Castiel?"

"That is my name," Castiel said in his usual monotone voice.

"Isn't that the name Jace gave his seraph blade?" Sebastian asked in a genuinely curious voice.

"Yes," Castiel muttered slowly.

I couldn't see, but it was like I could feel Sebastian rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Why is an angel looking after two mundanes?"

"They aren't mundanes," Castiel said plainly.

"Then what are they?" The surprise in his voice was clear.

"They are children of Raziel."

"_Shadowhunters?_" Sebastian demanded.

I could mentally see Castiel nod. That's when I felt Sebastian's glare set upon me and Sammy. "Good; you're awake. There's something I want to show you."

**Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to Review!**


	4. The Villains

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I was awake for a while before Sebastian and two boys – about thirty – walked into the prison, Sebastian holding a boom box.

I immediately crawled away from it; Sebastian thought I was afraid of him.

"It's okay," he said. In the most soothing voice he could muster, which wasn't at all soothing. "There's no need to be afraid, I just want to make sure everyone was up."

As he said 'up' he put the boom box down and pressed play, making music come out and everyone to sit up, including Jackson, who immediately put his hands over his ears.

His change was quick and painless.

"Whoa," Holt said.

Mine was the complete opposite of his, because I haven't changed in over a month. It became hard to breathe, and soon I was gasping for air. I rolled onto my back, my back arching in pain. My hands were clenched into fists. The change started at my feet, and about half a minute later, I was lying on the ground as Heatry. All eyes were on me. Holt's was filled with concern; concern only a twin was able to have.

Heatry sat up, and headphones had magically appeared on her head when I changed. I tried to rip them off, but my side of the brain wasn't in control. I could see everything that she saw, even feel what she felt. But I could not control anything.

"Are you okay, Heatry?" Holt asked while he hugged her.

"I've been inside her for so long, and I'm finally free," she said in her country accent.

"That enough for _that_ family reunion," Sebastian said, suddenly bored.

He kelt down beside our cage. "Can you change into anyone, or just her?"

"Just her," Holt answered for her. "And I can only turn into Jackson."

"How long did you know you could change?"

It looked like Frankie Stein was going to to answer, but Holt beat her to it. "I've known I'm part normie my whole life." Frankie and her friends looked at him in shock. "Any anyway; why do you want to know?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I'm curious; that's all."

* * *

**Draculara's P.O.V**

I stared at Holt, just like everybody else. He just admitted that he - and Jackson - has been lying to us. My eyes hurt from staring too much.

"I'm curious; that's all," Sebastian said. He raised his voice. "All of you! I've been meaning to show you something," he said, then gestured to the door.

Gasps went around the room when people walked in the open door. The girl who screamed earlier screamed again. A man with the same features as Sebastian - who was probably his father - turned towards her. "Clary."

"Valentine. You - you're dead! The angel, he - he killed you," the girl - Clary - stammered.

"Raziel may have killed me, but a force much greater brought me back."

At that, Clary was silent. A boy near her with black hair and blue eyes has hugging a glittering man.

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Lilith," he said, staring at a tall woman.

The two bays that came in with Sebastian jumped back. "Ruby," the brunette one said.

They were both looking at a girl with black hair and thick lips," Sam, Dean, how nice it is to see the people who killed me with my own knife." Ruby crossed her arms and stared at them.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around me, I was only looking at one boy in particular. "Luke," I whispered, but, of course, he heard me.

He smiled evilly. "Do you really think he is in charge of this body?"

Of course he wouldn't be Luke. Inside Luke's body was the titan lord of time, the father of the gods; Kronos.

"It _is_ his body," Jason said. He doesn't know what happened on the greek side of the second titan war.

"And who are you?" Kronos turned his attention to Jason.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Kronos smiled. "My grandson. I am Kronos, father of the gods," he added when he saw Jason's confused face.

Jason looked like he didn't want to argue with a titan, so he didn't reply.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

All I could see was Hans, the man who said he loved me, then betrayed me when I was going to die. Of course, I didn't die, or I wouldn't be here.

His up at the edges when he saw me staring at him.I backed up into Christophe. "Sorry!" I told him.

"What are you doing here Hans?" I asked Hans when I turned back to him, but he ignored my question. He instead started talking to a man with no nose.

* * *

**Hey! So, here is the next update! Sorry it took so long, because I was writing my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review! I will think of any suggestions you throw at me!**


End file.
